


Kingdom AU

by isleofdnf, MYCELLIUMS



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Complicated Friendships, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lost prince, Magic, Memories, Princes & Princesses, Rain, blood warning, horse riding, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofdnf/pseuds/isleofdnf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCELLIUMS/pseuds/MYCELLIUMS
Summary: Dream and George embrace their long lost friendship.A friendship long forgotten about.A friendship George wanted back. And so did Dream.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Kingdom AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George embrace their long lost friendship.  
> A friendship long forgotten about.  
> A friendship George wanted back. And so did Dream.

"No, Dream, you have to hit like this, yeah! Just like that. Yup, you got it now!" George had been teaching Dream how to properly fight in hand-to-hand combat for the last hour and he had been having trouble understanding how exactly to do the easiest thing, punching. Hopefully, they weren't forever punching at the air, because at this rate George was going to end up face-first in the dirt if Dream didn't pick up his intelligence everyone praises him for.

He only complains since it was a hot summer day, specifically one they had off from patrol which in itself was a rare occasion. Especially since the disappearance of the King's son Sapnap, nobody exactly knows where he is, all they know is that one day he was here and the next, gone.

You see, the Huntly Kingdom only has three royal members after the Queen's passing, Badboyhalo, the King, George, the oldest Prince and Sapnap, the youngest Prince, more specifically the _lost_ prince.

George was happy at the moment, being with his best friend again was the only thing he wished for, and his wish was granted. "Your highness it's getting dark, we should get inside" Dream spoke, breaking the silence. "Don't call me that... Dream." George spoke in a stern and annoyed tone "You never do that, you at least didn't before" George frowned. Was that all he was to him now? a prince? a higher power he had to listen to? George missed the old days, they used to play around in the training grounds with wooden swords, playing around as they fought each other for fun. "I'm sorry George" Dream spoke, snapping George out of his thoughts "Just call me George ok? and that's an order!" George said, cold. Dream was taken aback from this, although it was a small order, George had never ordered him to do anything, even the smallest thing. "Yes, George" Dream replied. 

The prince stood up "So wanna spar?" he asked. "your hig- George, I don't wanna hurt you on accident" Dream stuttered, almost messing up the only order he had ever received from George, he didn't seem to notice, Dream sighed in relief _that was close_ he thought to himself. "Come on, just like the old days remember? of course if you don't then that's fair, you've been very busy recently and I honestly just wanted to spend some time with my best friend" George said, looking down, sad. Dreams heart dropped at the sight, he hated seeing him sad, and being honest with himself, he too missed the old days, and he wanted to make up for it. "Let's go then" Dream said, handing George a wooden sword, waiting for him to take it. 

They fought playfully for hours and hours, both of them laughing at how ridiculous they looked. George slowly getting annoyed over the fact that dream kept winning. "Ahem" a voice spoke behind them, as they froze up. Dream stiffened his back, standing in a salute like position as they turned around "Your highness" Dream spoke. There stood king Badboyhalo, for who knows how long, watching the two spar. "Dream, it's dark, how come the prince is out?" Bad spoke in a stern voice. "I'm sorry your highness, the prince simply wanted to spar" Dream replied. Bad looked at George who was looking at the ground, nodding "Very well, could you show him inside for me?" Bad asked "Yes, your highness" Dream replied immediately.

Walking over to the prince as the king walked away. "George I'm sorry-" Dream spoke but was cut off "No it's fine, I'm tired anyways." he said and started walking towards the castle, Dream following after him. 

George was tired and annoyed at his father. His father never let him do anything un-prince like, which irritated him. Although the king had nothing against their friendship, it certainly felt like it sometimes. Dream was like a brother to him. As George hit his head when he was younger he lost all his memories when he was a child, not much but a lot, when he thought about it, it was all blurry, always wondering what his childhood was like, but his dad never told him. 

The next day, it was the same for George. Waking up, putting on royal clothes and heading out to eat breakfast, always the same boring day. Sitting down at the table, the King looked up and smiled "Good morning son" Bad spoke, breaking the silence. "Good morning father" George was still irritated about yesterday, and the King could tell. "George, I have made it clear many times, I don't have anything against your friendship with dream ok?" Bad said as he started eating the breakfast the servants had brought to the table. "I know it just feels like it sometimes, I just wanna be able to connect with him again like we did back in the days" Georges tone got sad, thinking about the old days. "Ok fair, I will make you a deal. you and dream can run around and do whatever you want as long as you are home at midnight ok?" Bad spoke, waiting for the younger to answer. it took a couple of minutes for George to process the fact that bad made a deal with him "Deal" George finally spoke. "Ok good" Bad smiled as George smiled back. 

George stood up and excused himself after he was done eating, turning the corner, he met dream in his armor, smiling. "Why are you smiling so much?" George asked, curious. "Well, I got the whole day off so, I thought, why not spend it with you George" Dream said smiling even more than before. "Oh my god really? that's so great! let's go!" George replied and took Dream by the hand and dragged him outside. 

laying on the grass right outside of the castle, talking about whatever came to mind. When suddenly an arrow was shot close to the prince head, alarming Dream as he forcefully got up and immediately his the king. looking in the direction the arrow came from. 


End file.
